


PICTURE

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. 'S-kun' y 'H-san'… Inaho tu misión es convencer a estas dos personalidades de trabajar con nosotros… Sedúcelos… InahoxSlaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PICTURE 01

**PICTURE**

**By: _ **K.G.Á.É.**_**

AU. 'S-kun' y 'H-san'… Inaho tu misión es convencer a estas dos personalidades de trabajar con nosotros… Sedúcelos… InahoxSlaine.

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**PICTURE**

'S-kun', es el nombre artístico del ahora famoso chico que aparece en las imágenes de 'H-san', el artista fotográfico detrás de todo el revuelo que hay en los medios, quienes están en boca de todos. Porque gracias a sus fotografías, que fueron expuestas en el concurso de novatos en una galería de renombre, ambos llamaron la atención.

O, eso escuchó Inaho.

—S-kun Puede tener todo el porte de  _sumiso_ , pero su mirada está llena de  _esta_ , como lo diría:  _pasión, fuego, algo_  que te advierte que no es fácil de domar. Así que, Inaho tu misión es convencer a estas dos personalidades de trabajar con nosotros en el próximo proyecto de marketing—Nina, directora del proyecto, terminó por señalarle con su pluma.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo, si son tan famosos como dices—mencionó objetivamente, escuchando a su amiga indignarse.

—No estás prestando atención I-na-ho—se quejó, sonriendo en seguida—Recuerda, mencioné que son  _novatos_ , o al menos, nadie cree que H-san tenga grandes contactos aún; eso y ¿crees que si S-kun fuera un modelo, sabríamos nada de él? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si hubiera sido descubierto por alguien, hace tiempo que su rostro estaría por todos lados. Así que aún tenemos una oportunidad. Además, no creo que les moleste darnos unas simples tomas para el anuncio de esa colonia que trajeron hace poco. ¡Imagina el impacto que tendrá en nuestra agencia, si todo resulta bien!—sus ojos brillaban viendo a futuro.

— ¿Por qué debe ir Inaho?—preguntó una tercera voz acercándose.

—Inko. Los únicos libres son Calm e Inaho ¿Crees que enviaría a Calm?—volteó a ver a su compañera.

— ¡Oye!—gritó una voz al fondo.

—Supongo que no—respondió Inko, sin pensarlo mucho. Mientras le pasaba unos documentos.

— ¿Por qué estás de acuerdo?—el chico en cuestión, dejó su escritorio para acercarse.

Ante su actitud, Inaho sonrió un poco.

Mientras discutían, llevó su vista a la imagen que aparecía en el monitor de la computadora, como ganadora del concurso.

'Glamour' fue el tema en el que ganó.

El artículo decía que era una imagen con un poder sexual gráfico tan intenso que incluso hacía dudar a las mentes de los hombres que jamás consideraron un cuerpo masculino como algo sexualmente atractivo.

Y aunque no expusiera tanto de su cuerpo, apenas su torso y parte de su cuello, como Nina decía, la mirada del modelo tenía algo que incluso a él le atraía, supuso que la elección de modelo para el anuncio de la colonia era la correcta. Además, la técnica de la fotografía era perfecta, el manejo de la luz combinado al fondo oscuro no desfavorecían en nada al modelo, el ángulo en que estaba posicionada la iluminación ayudaba en gran parte a dar impacto a la imagen.

Se apresuró en tomar su saco y marcharse a cumplir con su trabajo: conseguir la dirección de alguno de los dos.

.

.

Llegó a la dirección que obtuviera el día anterior, perteneciente al fotógrafo. El lugar era un pequeño complejo de apartamentos de tercera, del tipo que tienen el espacio indispensable para una cama y alguna mesa, un baño y cocina compactos, ideales para estudiantes.

Por lo que sabía 'H-san' era un universitario tardío, porque dejó sus estudios para ayudar a sus padres y era apenas ahora que tenía la oportunidad de continuar sus estudios.

Las voces de dos chicos corriendo llamaron su atención.

Como recién graduado, entendía bien lo que era ir tarde a clases por culpa de un amigo, cuál era el caso de los chicos quienes bajaban las escaleras a tropiezos a pesar de apenas ser las ocho y treinta de la mañana, tal como alguna vez vio a sus amigos hacer.

Siguiendo con su análisis del lugar, notó que se trataba de un edificio rectangular de apenas dos pisos y unas escaleras de metal, alrededor de diez departamentos. Con tan pocos vecinos, si preguntaba a alguien, daría aún más fácilmente con el departamento que buscaba.

Un chico más iba bajando, cubriendo su boca mientras daba un gran bostezo. Su cabello rubio despeinado indicaba que acababa de despertar como para notar el desastre que era, usaba un suéter que era más grande que él con las mangas dobladas en los extremos, junto a unos pantalones que definitivamente no eran de su talla pues también estaban doblados en las piernas. Como no parecía tener prisa, Inaho se apresuró a preguntarle.

—Buen día. Disculpa, estoy buscando a Harklight-san ¿sabes de casualidad cuál es su apartamento?—preguntó, sin darle tiempo a que regresara su saludo.

— ¿Harklight? En estos momentos no está. Si gustas, puedo darle tu mensaje—respondió cortés, no molestándose en señalar algún departamento en específico, dejando su duda sin resolver.

Inaho se preguntaba, si sería alguno de esos vecinos que suelen meterse en los asuntos de otros.

—Está bien. Me basta con que me digas el número de su apartamento. Es algo que me gustaría tratar personalmente—respondió.

—Entiendo. Su apartamento es el 202, aunque él vendrá hasta muy noche. Quizá debas volver mañana temprano—dijo, mientras señalaba al departamento del que salió.

—"Así que un roommate"—cuando señaló el lugar, notó como una llave con el mismo número colgaba del llavero de murciélago en la mano del chico.

—Gracias por tu ayuda—inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—No es nada. Que pases un buen día—se despidió.

Inaho le siguió con la mirada, sentía que le conocía de algún lado. Regresó a su auto, uno de la agencia para la que trabajaba.

Aun le quedaba por buscar información del modelo, puesto que no venía anexa en los datos que se pedían como requisitos para el concurso. Había esperado encontrar al fotógrafo y pedirle personalmente a él el contacto con su modelo, de ser posible que los presentara.

Cuando iba a arrancar el auto, se detuvo en seco. Buscando en su tablet: la imagen que descargara de la página de la galería.

Cabello rubio, ojos turquesa, piel blanca. Él acaba de toparse con una persona de similares características. La actitud de ambos era tan diferente, que le hicieron preguntarse si era posible que ese chico de aire descuidado fuera el mismo que desprendía una sensualidad capaz de volver locos a los medios.

Podría probar suerte y esperar su regreso. Mas no podría asegurar que fuera a valer la pena el tiempo de espera. Además, en la agencia estaban faltos de personal por las fechas que eran.

Nunca pensó que fuera a dejar escapar una oportunidad tan obvia. Volvió a bajar de su carro.

_No se iría con las manos vacías._

Fue hasta el apartamento en que vivían sus futuros colegas. Agradeciendo esa tradición que tenían de poner los apellidos de los inquilinos, debajo de la numeración.

S-kun por fin recibió un nombre, con apenas esa línea escrita bajo el nombre Harklight, podría ingeniárselas y conseguir más información.

Su nueva palabra clave sería:

_Troyard_

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Este fic es parte de otra 'hermandad', otro día conocerán a su hermano mayor X D ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	2. PICTURE 02

**PICTURE**

**By:**   _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

**DEDICADO A:** Kikijrv y al gues quienes dejaron sus kudos y comentarios. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ; D

**N/A:** De antemano, Perdón. En caso de haber decepciones : )

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**PICTURE**

_Troyard_

Escribió y el buscador le dio una gran cantidad de artículos escritos por un ya fallecido profesor. Alguien famoso en su campo, no ahondó en las especificaciones de sus estudios. De su vida privada encontró que tenía un hijo, éste no parecía haber seguido sus pasos. Pues no encontró otro profesor Troyard.

Recordó al chico 'Bat', como decidió llamarlo. Su seudónimo de modelo era 'S-kun'. Así que probó una nueva búsqueda:

_S. T._

Puso en su buscador, la 'S' probablemente vendría del nombre del chico. Los resultados que obtuvo fueron diferentes de lo que esperaba.

'S. T.' era el seudónimo de un columnista, escritor en un periódico local que apenas unos años atrás estuvo a punto de cerrar, puesto que era un negocio familiar y sus contenidos no eran nada que pudieran competir con grandes y más conocidos periódicos.

_¿S. T. Hombre o mujer?_

Era un tema abierto en un foro, algunos de los seguidores de sus artículos se lo preguntaban. Los artículos bajo el seudónimo eran variados en temática, podían ir desde temas de moda, a científicos y recomendaciones para el hogar.

Si 'S. T.' era el mismo 'Bat' que conoció, sería algo difícil de creer. Aunque podría acercarse al perfil del hijo del profesor, terminaba distanciándose de nuevo de aquel que se mostraba en la fotografía…

En caso de que lo fuera, se preguntaba si estaría de acuerdo en aceptar su propuesta. Juzgando por su atuendo, no era alguien acostumbrado a trabajos que requieren de resaltar físicamente con un buen conjunto de vestir. 'H-san' tenía menos probabilidad de no aceptar, porque no creía que un fotógrafo novato fuera a negarse a tal oportunidad.

_El por qué el naranja no es el nuevo negro by S. T._

Era el nombre de uno de sus artículos de moda que terminó abriendo, después de todo, su corbata era de ese color y ¿sería acaso ese artículo el que le acercara más a su faceta de modelo?…

.

.

Al llegar la mañana, Inaho se encontró por fin con ambos.

El chico quien a más de un hombre hizo dudar de su orientación y el chico quien consiguió eso a través de una imagen estaban frente a él, sentados en una cama individual, mientras a él le dejaban la única silla del lugar frente a una mesita que hacía de escritorio.

Austeridad, minimalismo o pobreza, lo que fuera, no esperaba tanta carencia de muebles en el pequeño apartamento. ¿Quizá era para tener mayor espacio? Mejor: no saber.

Debía agregar además que: ninguno de los dos chicos cubría las expectativas que el mundo puso en ellos, expectativas de las cuales ninguno estaba consiente.

El fotógrafo quien debía tener una personalidad atrevida para haber tomado semejante foto, nervios de acero para no saltarle encima al chico, y una gran capacidad de guía para sacar lo mejor del modelo; alguien con un alto grado de habilidades sociales y a la vez alguien con una técnica pulida. Distaba mucho del nervioso hombre frente a él.

Además había descubierto otra verdad tras la foto:

Una lámpara de escritorio, un trozo de tela negra del montón de retazos en oferta de la mercería, falta de vestuario adecuado y el favor de un amigo, eran lo que formaba parte de 'el gran estudio fotográfico' y 'el súper modelo' de los cuales hablaban los medios.

Aquello era: la carencia de recursos sacando a flote un talento oculto. Más bien dos. Considerando que con tan poco consiguieron llamar tanto la atención de reclutadores de modelos, como de fotógrafos, entre otras personalidades.

La historia detrás de la imagen la sacó a flote con el único fin de saciar su curiosidad y mostrar interés en el trabajo detrás de la obra. Entonces, procedió a hacer la propuesta y ambos se voltearon a ver entre sí, antes de que el mayor, Harklight, le respondiera.

— ¿Acaso se trata de algún tipo de broma?—preguntó inseguro, aunque escéptico de la propuesta.

—No lo es. Nuestra agencia es seria—señaló a la tarjeta en las manos del moreno.

Sincronizados, los chicos volvieron a llevar su vista a la tarjeta e intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

— ¿Podemos pensar en la propuesta?—volvió a responder el mayor, mientras Bat se mantenía callado.

—Por supuesto. Sin embargo, me gustaría que no lo pensaran mucho—en caso de que no aceptaran, tendría que buscar a alguien más. El tiempo era dinero. Y pensando en ello, Inaho sacó una libreta y anotó un número.

—Tengan en cuenta que esa cantidad es un aproximado del anticipo de su pago, la otra mitad vendría después—mencionó pasándoles el papel.

Se preguntó con cuánto sobrevivían los chicos, ambos parecían tener conflictos con la cantidad escrita.

—Entonces me retiro. Mi número está en mi tarjeta. Que pasen buenas noches—apresurándose a cerrar el tema, se dirigió a la salida seguido de ambos.

—Buenas noches a usted también—ambos respondieron, acompañándole hasta la salida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, fue su turno de tener conflictos.

No pensó que le pedirían prórroga. Algo estaba claro, y eso era que: la decisión sería tomada por ambos. Si uno no aceptaba, no sólo no tendría modelo sino que tampoco tendría fotógrafo. Porque en ese par, el que tenía más probabilidades de negarse era Bat, quien ahora sabía se llamaba Slaine Troyard y a quien de alguna forma Harklight era devoto…

.

.

Inaho regresó a la agencia, esperando encontrar en su base de datos a alguien quien cubriera el perfil de lo que se requería para trabajar en el proyecto. Nina, quien se quejaba de tener que usar la misma ropa dos días seguidos por el exceso de trabajo, le dijo que antes de buscar a alguien más, podría conseguir reservaciones en un buen lugar para persuadir a ambos chicos.

Inaho dudaba que eso fuera a trabajar en ellos, considerando que ambos eran personas de comportamiento humilde, quienes hacían cosas más por amor al arte que al dinero conseguido de ello. Suponía.

Indagando en el perfil de Bat, descubrió que un empresario con título de conde le adoptó. Teniendo a alguien así apoyándole, era extraño que viviera en donde lo hacía, compartiendo un pequeño apartamento entre dos.

Además, encontró la conexión entre ambos chicos: Slaine, alias  _S. T.,_  trabajaba en el negocio de la familia de Harklight.

—Es extraño que pienses mucho en algo ¿Acaso son así de egocéntricos y valiosos?—Calm se acercó con unos papeles. Notando que su amigo estaba invirtiendo demasiado tiempo investigando a ambos chicos. Cuando normalmente, al momento de ir por su primera opción, en su cabeza ya tenía una segunda y hasta tercera. La mayoría de las veces, conseguía al primero de la lista con el monto adecuado en un cheque y la promesa de prestigio.

—Si fueran egocéntricos ya estarían trabajando—no rechazarían el reto si estuvieran llenos de confianza y deseosos de lucir sus habilidades.

—Hombre ¿Realmente existe alguien así en este mundo? Quiero decir, todas las personas siempre piensan en sus intereses—era una pregunta retórica.

—Esperemos que sus intereses conecten con los nuestros—dijo comenzando a revisar los documentos que su amigo le ofreciera…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Es un fic impredecible, ni idea de qué pasará luego del capítulo tres (demasiadas intrigas D:). De pronto me dieron ganas de quitarlo, gracias a sus lindos comentarios voy a continuarlo. Agradeceré su paciencia, tal vez tarde en avanzar (tengo algunos estudios médicos programados) X D… ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
